Las Aventuras De Maiwen Y Su Conejo
by Val B
Summary: En un mundo donde todo es posible . En un mundo donde las escobas vuelan , los centauros caminan y los peces nadan . Un conejo llamado Yuui lo revolucionara todo , y cuando digo todo es todo . Una historia con mucho chocolate .
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_Esta es una historia creada por Valeria y astrid !. Se nos acurrio escribirlo en un momento de fangirlistas._

_los personajes no nos pertenecen solo maiwen y su familia._

_Esta historia va a narrar la vida de james remus sirius peter ( colagusano) y maiwen ._

_A medida que la historia vaya transcurriendo van a aparecer mas personajes que puede que influyan ._

_La historia va a ser contada desd ela perspectiva de maiwen .( su conejo no pinta nada importante . solo es una mascota el titu lo es solo una falta de ideas y que me dio mucha risa cuando lo pense xD)_

_A medida que la historia transcurra cambiara de perspectiva es decir que sera contada desde 2 personas distintas ._

_Ya lo veran en el segundo capitulo porque so lo trato de explicar hasta yo misma me confundo._

_lo que este escrito entre guiones ( - - ) seran dialogos . lo que este escrito entre comillas ( "") seran pensamientos ._

_y aqui por fin nuestra historia D_

_Las Aventuras De Maiwen Y Su Conejo .._

Francia, es mi pais natal.

Habia vivido toda mi vida ahí.

Siempre habia querido viajar.

Nunca habia creado grandes lazos de amistad allí.

La verdad es que ni lo habia intentado, nunca me importo, siempre he sido muy reservada

No es que quisiera ser la renegada de toda la comunidad o escuela es solo que no encajo en el prototipo de niña rica.

Estudie la primaria en colegio normal, dentro de lo que cabe, puesto que era muggle .

Cuando cumplí 12 años ingrese en un colegio de magia y hechicería llamado Beuxbeautons.

En este colegio conocí a Georgia, mi mejor amiga, casi diría que es yo con otro aspecto. Ella me entendía y se reía conmigo

Con lo mismo que yo. Por eso cuando me dijeron que nos iríamos a vivir a Londres por el trabajo de papa, mi mundo hizo ¡Buuuum!.

Como no veía a mi hermana, sino solo en navidad vacaciones de pascua y verano. Yo era realmente feliz, no es que odio a mi familia ni nada por el estilo, es solo que el hecho de tener que convivir con mi hermana me pone enferma, si lo se no debería decir esto, pero es que es tan , tan ¿como decirlo delicadamente? ¿pedante? .

Si eso, ella es completamente opuesto a lo que yo considero una persona agradable.

Es perfeccionista y extremadamente estudiosa. Esta bien amo leer me apasiona leer pero libro de aventura, amor , drama (aunque termine llorando , ya que le agarro cariño a los personajes) pero ella es extremadamente exagerada .

¡Y es rara! A veces me, que digo a veces, ¡siempre! Me saca de quicio. Siempre halla la manera de desesperarme, de por si no soy muy paciente, pero ella me hace perder los nervios de una manera que ni yo comprendo. Es una tacaña, amargada, gritona, antipática, amargada, y estresante ¿ya dije amargada?

Yo en cambio me considero una persona normal, dentro de lo que cabe, (porque a todas estas ¿que es ser normal? .) no soy ordenada pero tampoco desordenada, a quien voy a engañar, esta bien si lo soy, un poco ... Mucho.

Pero soy feliz. Leer es mi pasion, si, leer y el quiditch. Soy bastante timida, pero al momento en que agarro confianza pienso que me vuelvo un poco mas extrovertida.

Soy simpática, o eso creo,( mi hermana no lo es, es una amargada) me río de todo , lo se, reírse de todo es un signo de locura extrema pero no lo puedo evitar, suelo verle el lado positivo a la vida aunque también a veces soy negativa ¿Quién me entiende? Ni yo misma. Soy ultra requete contra hiper diper mega torpe, torpe pero con ganas basta decir que mi día no esta completo sin que no me un golpe o me caiga. Es traumatizante. Soy demasiado olvidadiza. Y extremadamente generosa . Tengo la necesidad de siempre compartir y ayudar tanto que a veces salgo perdiendo yo uu.

Soy ultra mega genial jugando quidicth.

Se que no sonó modesto pero es la verdad.

¿Encuentran la diferencia entre mi hermana y yo?

En cuanto lo fisico, pues no soy muy alta ,soy delgada, pero no raquítica, lo normal, no tengo muchas caderas y soy de piernas finas y pies chiquitos. Mis ojos son azules y mi cabello rubio y rizado. Sinceramente amo mi cabello, mis bucles realmente son definidos y caen tan hermosamente, me seducen ...XD. Y tengo una nariz chiquita.

Mi hermana lamentándolo mucho se parece a mi en ese aspecto solo que mas bajita y sus bucles son feos D no tanto solo son menos definidos y menos rubios.

Mi madre es esbelta y hermosa. Realmente es cariñosa y muy complaciente pero a la hora de marcharnos no pudo hacer nada.

Mi Padre trabaja para el departo de aurores Internacionales de la S.E.E.S. Por esa misma razón nos marchamos de Francia y nos vinimos a vivir a Londres, por un traslado inesperado y muy rápido por culpa de su trabajo roñoso he de decir.

Actualmente estoy esperando la carta de admisión en hogwarts .

Lo malo es que como toda escuela de magia y hechicería hay que empezar desde el primer curso, pero por suerte mi maravilloso padre, con un trabajo extraño pero genial y a la vez roñoso, que fue alumno muy estimado del directo y gracias a mi maravillosa madre que también estudio allí y fue una gran alumna y debido al trabajo de mi padre a lo mejor hacen una excepción.

Mi nombre es Maiwen Hibari. Mi hermana se llama Sohpie hibari. Y aquí comienza mi historia en Londres.

-Mai!- llama una voz verdaderamente cariñosa.

-Ya voy mama!-

- oh, hija mira ya llegaron las cartas de hogwarts, y te aceptaron!- exclama mama llena de felicidad.

"genial! Ahora seré la rara de la escuela que entra en el 4 año.

que bien mama, tendremos que ir a comprar los útiles pronto. El curso escolar comienza en una semana-.

Lo se, por eso iremos ahora mismo. Vistete y avisa a tu hermana-

No entrare a su habitación. Valoro mi vida.- "ja, en serio cree que iré a avisarle. A mi hermana , jamás ¡ que se pudra en su amargura"

No seas asi, ve y cambiate. Yo le avisare- dijo mama ." uf por poco , ya creía que me castigaría"

Subí las escaleras y fui a cambiarme pronto iría a comprarme una escoba ese era el lado positivo.

Estando en el callejón diagon me di cuenta de que la confianza de la gente era extrema. Se respira un aroma agradable y el ambiente era espectacular, personas riendo, paseando comiendo helados, no es que Francia sea muy diferente pero verlo aquí es tan genial que a veces pensé que viví aislada del mundo durante un buen tiempo. Y los mas importante me saludaban a mi que soy una extraña para ellos, claro solo hacían un gesto de que sabían que yo existía, jamás me saludarían como alguien al que conocen desde mucho antes , pero el simple gesto ya es reconfortante.

Cuando acabamos de comprar todos lo libros y uniformes yo me dirigí hacia la tienda de escobas , por fin libre de toda molestia que podría causarme mi hermana aunque solo duraría mientras yo compraba una escoba y una mascota pero lo aprovecharía al máximo.

Una vez dentro la vi, me encandilo.

Sii! Una linda escoba, que digo linda hermosa con un diseño aerodinámico tan genial .- ¡quiero esa! – y la señale."Demonios! lo exclame en voz alta por eso todos me miran con cara extraña"

Corrí hacia la escoba. Pero apareció un niño, de mi edad supongo no parecía mayor, tenia el cabello despeinado y sus gafas eran bonitas , era un poco mas alto que yo y tenia unos bonitos ojos verdes.

Que combinaban con sus cabellos azabaches.

-¡mia!- me grito .Eso me hizo pensar que no era mas maduro que un niño de 6 años.

-las damas primeros- Lo dije tan calmada que no pensé que podría decirlo así. Soy demasiado escandalosa, lo se.

- ¿Qué hay de la igualdad de género?-

-¡yo la vi primero ¡- ahora era yo la que parecía menos madura que un niño de seis años.

- James, tu escoba solo tiene un año no necesitas comprar otra- Dijo un niño que

Parecía ser su amigo. Era igual de alto que el y bastante delgaducho. Y Estaba bastante pálido .Su cabello era castaño y sus ojos color miel .Y su mirada era tierna

- torpe, que has hecho? -se acerco otro niño que también parecía ser amigos de los dos que ya estaban al lado mío . A diferencia de estos dos el era realmente guapo. Guapisimo, era un poco mas alto que ese tal james y mucho mas atractivo era delgado. Su cabello era mas largo que el de ese tal james y su fleco cubría la mitad de su ojo derecho .Sus ojos eran de un gris tan penetrante q podria verlos por toda la eternidad

y realmente lucia sexy.

Se acerco a mi "yay"

Y entonces su amigo exclamo su nombre

-Sirius-

"ah con ese era su nombre"

-disculpa a mi amigo, no te preocupes no se llevara la escoba- exclamo sirius.

- esta bien lo siento – me grito james

-no seas grosero – exclamo otro niño rechoncho y feo pero de cierto modo

tenia una expresión simpática" cuantas mas personas van a salir de la nada"

-cállate- exclamo james.

-mi nombre es Peter, ¿Cómo te llamas?- exclamo el niño gordito ignorando completamente al pelinegro.

- me llamo maiwen- respondí

-el es james- dijo señalando al niño de cabello despeinados.

-el es remus-y señalo al niño de cabello castaño que sonrió encantadora"ese tipo me cayo bien "

-el es sirius- sirius me ignoró casi completamente" auch, eso me dolió"

- y yo soy peter- dijo por fin

-maiwen ¡-se oyó gritar a lo lejos.

- oh , tengo que irme, un gusto- agarre la escoba, la pague y fue a donde estaba mi mama. Pero justo en ese entonces me tropecé en la salida, como cosa rara.

-¡cuidado no te caigas!- grito sirius desde el fondo, y se oyeron risas."genial, soy la hostia ,me tuve que tropezar aquí y ahora" pensé sarcásticamente.

Cuando llegue a la casa estaba agotadísima y muerta de la vergüenza.

Quería que la semana pasara rápido.

Me quería largar de mi casa.

BUENO HASTA AQUI EL PRIMER CAPITULO .YA tenemos escrito el segundo . y no tardaremos en subirlo .

queremos que nos digan que es lo que esta mal

es decir si algo no les gusto para darnos ideas y mejorar esta historia

gracias!

Valeria y Astrid y Yuui .


	2. yuui es genial !

segundo capitulo. De nuevo el titulo del capitulo no tiene nada que ver . Solo los que han leido tsubasa podran entenderlo ( somos fangirls )

Ahora si , sobre la historia no tenemos nada que decir. releimos el capitulo anterior y le encontramos varios errores, para que nos vamos a engañar, casi no se le entendia.

De verdad lo sentimos, este esta mucho mejor, este ya se entiende mas.

Este episodio va a ser contado desde dos perspectivas, la de maiwen y la de otra persona xD.

Lo que este escrito entre guiones (- - ) son dialogos.

lo que este escrito entre comillas ( " ") y en cursiva son pensamientos.

la linea de OoO es el cambio de perspectiva .

Finalmente era el día en que me iba a Hogwarts. Yo estaba súper nerviosa y estresada. A mi mama se le notaba que tenia mucha melancolía, y mi hermana solo estaba sentada comiendo con su común cara de yo-soy-lo-único-que-importa (cara que yo obviamente detestaba) ya tenia todo, mis libros, mi uniforme, mi yuui (mi conejo nuevo), ¡Quien estaba dormido y se veía precioso!

Ya teníamos que salir de la casa así que nos fuimos en el carro y nadie hablo una palabra en el camino, así que el camino se sentía mil veces mas largo de lo que en verdad era y me podías ver cada 20 segundos mirando el reloj, ¡El camino no terminaba! ….sentía que un caracol se podría mover mas rápido que nosotras.

Hasta que pudimos ver la central de trenes ya desde el auto. Pero por supuesto tenía que haber un semáforo delante de la terminal que no nos dejaba pasar ¡Perfecto!

Ya cuando pudimos entrar, nos estacionamos y yo sin pensar en nada mas tome todas mis cosas y salí corriendo, ya que íbamos tarde (cosa que agradecemos a el hermoso semáforo enfrente de la terminal), dejando a mi mama y a mi hermana atrás…._me pregunto si los chicos que vi el otro día también irían en mi grado, después de todo, se veían de mi edad…_

Llegue al anden 9 y me quede parada con mi carro lleno de materiales en medio del anden "_¿Cómo demonios llego al anden 9¾? ….obvio que por magia pero…. ¿Cómo?"_

-¿Necesitas ayuda? Sin ofender, te ves perdidísima- Me pregunto una voz de lo que parecía una adolescente.

Y entonces me di la vuelta para verla, WOW, tenía un cabello morado a los hombros y liso que combinaba con sus ojos morados y grandes, también era un poquito más baja que yo, flaca, y definitivamente preciosa. _¡Que genial!_ pensé mientras veía a esa chica que también traía un carro lleno de cosas incluyendo un gato espectacular de un color negro.

"¿Sabrás por casualidad donde quedara el anden 9 ¾?" Dije esperando que ella también fuera a Hogwarts.

"Ya sabia que con el tipo de cosas que traes en tu carro ibas a Hogwarts, ven conmigo" dijo con una sonrisa.

Ya iba a irme con ella cuando una voz conocida me grito -¿Adonde crees que vas sin nosotras?- "_Joder, se me olvidaron mi hermana y mi mama._"

-¡Lo siento!- dije (dirigiéndome a mi mama) -Pero ella me va a enseñar como llegar al anden-

-Muy bien, entonces apurense- dijo mi mama.

-Has lo que yo voy a hacer- me dijo, yo acepte con la cabeza.

De repente ella empezó a correr contra una de las columnas del anden como si quisiera chocar, y entonces, antes de que pudiera dar un grito del golpe que ella estaba a punto de darse, desapareció, ahora sabia que esa era la entrada al anden 9 ¾ .

-Esta bien, nos toca a nosotras, -mi hermana y mi mama asintieron con la cabeza, cerramos los ojos y corrimos. Primero estábamos corriendo hacia una columna y de repente nos encontramos en un anden abarrotado de gente, la mayoría niños y adolescentes, todos con varitas en manos, comiendo ranas de chocolates y así como así ya estábamos en el mundo mágico.

La chica que me había ayudado ya había desaparecido.

-¡Cool!- Fue lo único que pude decir antes de que mi mama nos agarrara a mi hermana y a mi y nos juntara en un enorme abrazo _"¡ah socorro!"_

-Las voy a extrañar mucho- dijo mi mama con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo también- dije, aunque lo único que salio de la boca de mi hermana fue un -Aja- … ¡La detesto! -Ahora váyanse antes de que se les haga tarde- dijo mi mama, con lagrimas en los ojos, mi hermana y yo tomamos las maletas, las metimos en el equipaje, y nos subimos al tren con nuestras mascotas.

Al entrar en el tren solo me quede mirando al pasillo, mi hermana ya había desaparecido. _"¿Dónde rayos me voy a sentar?"_ Pensé, pero de repente una cabeza salio de unos de los compartimientos del tren y note que era la chica de hace rato

-Lo siento por haber desaparecido hace rato, pero es que nos íbamos a quedar sin donde sentarnos- dijo con una sonrisa -¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada?- me dijo.

-Pero no tengo donde sentarme- dije, un poco pesimista.

-Tonta, ¿no te acabas de dar cuenta que acabo de insinuar que te sentaras conmigo?- me dijo mientras yo me quede en cara de schock y al mismo tiempo tenia cara de Ah-ya-entendí.

-Ven para acá- me dijo sonriente y con voz de que quería reírse de mí, yo accedí y entre al compartimiento, claro no sin antes caerme al entrar.

Ella se rió de mi mientras me levantaba y me dijo -Cuidado te tropiezas- tenia un humor muy parecido al de los chicos del otro día.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto.

-Maiwen Hibari, ¿y tu?-

-Nynphadora Tonks, pero te convertiré en jugo de mora si se te ocurre llamarme Nynphadora, todos me llaman Tonks.- dijo en una voz seria pero algo juguetona -¿Te puedo llamar Mai?

-Claro- le dije -¿En que año estas?-

-En cuarto, el año más revoltoso de la escuela de hecho- dijo volteando los ojos- ¿y tú?

- ¡Que bien!…digo, también en 4to-

- ¿En cuarto? ¡Jamás te había visto antes!- dijo sorprendida.

- Me transfirieron de país .. por el trabajo de mi padre - dije con cara de pocos amigos.

- Que extraño, se supone que hay que entrar en Hogwarts desde el primer curso -

- No me digas- dije, sarcásticamente.

Yo sabia que esto iba a pasar, seré la niña rara de Hogwarts. Estuvimos viajando durante un buen rato tranquilamente hasta que entro mi hermana a joder la paciencia.

- Tengo hambre - me dijo.

- ¿Y a mi que? - exclame- ¿Acaso quieres que te alimente? ¡Pues lo llevas claro!-dije al final.

Por suerte Tonks estaba en el lavabo.

- Pues mama dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitara te lo dijera a ti, así que consigue algo de comer-

-Mama no esta aquí- exclame "¿Cómo es que mama no ve el lado maléfico de esta tipa?"

-¡Tengo hambre!- grito

- Bueno ya, esta bien, vamos a buscar el carrito - _"yo como buena hermana, a diferencia de ella, yo la complazco"_

Justo cuando abrí la puerta y lo vi.

Sirius, mortalmente sexy y exageradamente guapo /baba/

Pero claro, yo necesitaba demostrar mi torpeza delante de el, en esta ocasión con un choque colosal _"¡Que cruz dios mío! ¿Porque siempre me pasan estas cosas a mi?"_ pensé.

-Mírala ¿Se puede ser mas torpe?- dijo mi hermana

- No ayudes- la amenace, y gracias a Dios ella se fue.

-Veo que te la pasas en el suelo - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Eres la niña de la tienda, ¿como era tu nombre?-

-Maiwen-

-Yo soy Sirius. ¿Te ayudo?-

-No, puedo sola- Lo dije con un tono un poco algo muy brusco_"ni creas, eh"_

- Sirius, James te busca.- dijo Remus, (_"¿De donde salio?")_ y al parecer no se había percatado de mi existencia.

Me levante muy calmada.

- ¡Oh, hola! no te había visto. Eres Maiwen ¿verdad?- dijo remus con una sonrisa muy simpática en su cara.

-Esa soy yo- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, el me caía bien

-¿A que año vas?- pregunto Remus con cara de curiosidad

- ah estoy harta de tener que explicar siempre lo mismo, soy alumna de intercambio, o algo así, es raro- reclame yo haciendo caras raras mientras explicaba.

- claaaaro -dijo Sirius irónicamente….. "_Solo yo puedo ser sarcástica .."_

Exhale ruidosamente y dije - Adiós- y me fui hacia mi compartimiento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Que niña tan extraña- le dije a Remus.

- Es simpática- me respondió

- y guapa - dijo peter _"¿cuanto tiempo llevara aquí? ¬¬"_

-Supongo- respondí

-¡Sirius!-

- ¡No me grites!-

-Eres tu el que grita ahora-

- Touchè-

-vaya par de 2- dijo Remus a Peter

-Vayamos al compartimiento - exclamo james con eje de superioridad.

- Mira quien se acerca por ahí - señale

- ¡Pero si es Snape!- grito james

- ¡Cállate Potter!- el tipo le devolvió el grito.

-No deberías iniciar una pelea - advirtió Remus

-porque le ganaría delante de todo el tren - repuso James

- ¡Severus!- llamo una chica pelirroja

- Vamonos Lily- le dijo Snape a la chica y ambos dieron media vuelta

Snape y Lily ya se alejaron "_quien sabe a donde…."._

- wow, Lily es hermosa-dice James.

- estoy cansado de que siempre digas lo mismo, si tanto te gusta díselo, no nos des el coñazo a nosotros- repuse _"no es justo que siempre tengamos que aguantar sus tonterías"_

-Algún día te gustara alguien y vas a ver- me dijo Peter con cara de idiota.

- ¬ ¬ No lo creo - _"…"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Y de ahí nos fuimos hasta el compartimiento.

-Maiwen!- Me grito Tonks en la oreja justo cuando entre a nuestro compartimiento.

-Hola Tonks - dije sobando a mi pobre y adolorida oreja.

- Te estuve buscando, te quiero presentar a una amiga- y me señalo hacia dos chicos sentados en las sillas o muebles o bancas…..Uds. entienden…. ¡Asientos!

- Lo siento estaba paseando, hola soy Maiwen-

- yo soy Lily- exclamo una muchacha alta y delgada tendría la misma edad que yo y era pelirroja y tenia muchas pecas. Presentí que me iba a caer bien.

- y el es Severus-señalo al otro chico, un tipo medio raro, era alto y delgaducho y tenia el cabello negro, solo saludo con un gesto de que ok-me-da-igual. "_Ok…..el es incomodo…_"

- ¡Hola!-dije tremendamente escandalosa.

Me vieron raro por unos segundos, las 2 chicas se rieron, Severus prefirió solo verme raro y prosiguió la conversación.

- Debemos ponernos ya las túnicas, llegaremos a hogwarts en un momento.- dijo Tonks

- Esta bien, nos vemos en el gran comedor - se despidió Lily.

Una vez en el compartimiento me cambie y me puse la túnica del colegio y me senté a esperar.

Estaba nerviosa y me dio un escalofrió que se vio raro, muy raro pero era porque ya se veía desde la ventana el castillo de Hogwarts.

fin del capitulo

revieeeeeeeews!

Bueno harry potter no nos pertenece . ni los personajes que le suenen conocidos . solo son nuestros Maiwen y su familia y el conejo yuui y sus maletas y todas sus pertenencias en total xD.


	3. Al menos no

Hoola! aqui esoty actualizando . bueno no hay nada que aclarar solo que el titulo del capitulo esta incompleto , se completara en el proximo capitulo : D recuerden 

que la linea de puntos suspensivos es el cambio de perspectiva . Pues nada aqui tienen . 

-¡Ya llegamos!- dijo Tonks súper emocionadísima.  
En cambio, yo andaba súper estresada esperaba que las puertas del tren no pudieran abrir y así me quedaba felizmente sentada en mi compartimiento con Tonks, aunque ella no opinara igual.  
Los alumnos ya estaban todos amontonados en el pasillo del tren esperando a que abrieran la puerta _"¿Acaso le van a pagar a los primeros que lleguen a la escuela?"  
_-Como no has estado aquí antes mejor quédate conmigo que a nosotros, los de 4to, nos llevan en carretas y tenemos que caminar algo para llegar hasta ellas- dijo Tonks.  
Tonks ya se dirigía a la salida cuando le grite -Mejor esperemos a que la gente termine de salir- de verdad hubiera sido capaz de hacer todo para que no empezaran a mirarme raro y preguntarme cosas como si estuviera en un interrogatorio.  
Tonks se quedo pensativa un momento -Será…-  
Ya cuando no quedaba casi nadie tuvo que enfrentar a la cruel realidad de tener que salir del tren. Tonks y yo nos fuimos pasando a los de 1ro, los de 2do y a los de 3ro cuando finalmente llegamos a los carros, nos sentamos con Snape y Lily que estaban solos en el ultimo carro…_"coincidencia…no lo creo"  
_-¡Hola chicas! Parece que no nos íbamos a encontrar solamente en el gran comedor- dijo Lily con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, en cambio Snape seguía igual de serio que antes.  
Tonks y yo nos subimos en los carros, y yo casi, repito: CASI me caigo subiendo al carro, pero inusualmente antes de caer tuve un reflejo que hizo que jalara a Tonks, por lo cual más bien ella casi se caía, y yo pude recuperar mi posición vertical.  
Ya después de ir felizmente un rato en el carro con Tonks, Lily y Severus llegamos a un punto en el que por arte de magia ya necesitábamos bajar porque habíamos llegado "_¡Noooo!"  
_-Bajemos antes de que nos cierren las puertas- dijo Lily  
-Esta bien- dijo Severus y se arrastro a Lily hasta la puerta y lo ultimo que nos dijo Lily fue -¡Nos vemos en un rato!- y ya se le escuchaba de una manera que parecía que estuviera a kilómetros de donde estábamos Tonks y yo.

-¿Cuál es el problema de Severus?- dije. De verdad el tipo era algo muy raro.  
Tonks se rió y me dijo -De verdad que no siempre es así, lo que pasa es que el es el ser mas tímido de la Tierra y tampoco tiene una actitud muy agradable cuando le tomas confianza pero con Lily es una persona completamente diferente y ella es su única amiga así que es difícil verlos separados-  
-won- , "_¿será que a Severus le gusta Lily?" _Era una pregunta que me pareció obvia pero a veces mi intuición me falla, mucho.  
Tonks soltó un suspiro inmenso, de cansancio supongo, o no?, y me recordó de algo que me habría gustado ignorar -Tenemos que irnos rápido al Gran Comedor-  
-Esta bien- No hablamos en todo el camino hasta que llegamos a el comedor mas grande que he visto en toda mi vida. Tenia 5 mesas gigantes adentro, 4 verticales llena de alumnos sentándose en sus lugares y conversando y otra mesa en la parte del fondo en la que se veían a un montón de adultos, viejitos y viejitas, que supongo que eran los maestros.  
-Bueno, como veo que por allá viene la maestra te digo rápidamente que espero que quedes en Gryffindor ya que Lily y yo quedamos ahí, y reza para que no caigas en Slytherin, ya que normalmente la gente te juzgara mucho, son crueles, y tu cuarto quedaría en las mazmorras, ¡Y arruinaría tu cabello! Pero si quedas, bueno, te encontraras con Severus más a menudo. Ahí viene la maestra, mejor me largo, ¡Suerte!-  
Una maestra nos dio la bienvenida y Tonks se tuvo que ir a su mesa después de su pequeño y raro discurso y yo me quede ahí ya que una maestra me dijo que esperara, demonios, no tienen idea de lo idiota que me sentía en medio de los de primero, y sobre todas las cosas, mi hermana.  
-Hablando de la idiota- dijo mi hermana antes de reírse exageradamente y obligar a que sus amigas también rieran con ella _"¿Cómo es que la fresa tiene la capacidad de poder tener amigas?... bueno, patología busca patología." _Pensé.  
-La única idiota que veo por aquí eres tu, e idiota no es el único adjetivo con el que me podría referir a ti- Le dije con una cara de no-me-superaras-sin-la-ayuda-de-mama.  
Ella solo se volteo, haciendo que me tragara todo su cabello y antes de que pudiera empujarla y gritarle unas cuantas ofensas llego la maestra y empezó a dar su discurso sobre lo que teníamos que hacer y nos dijo que no saliéramos antes de que ella nos llamara y se devolvió al inmenso comedor.  
Elizabeth Lawrence- y así empezó a gritar nombres para que a los chicos le pusieran el sombrero seleccionador y fueran a su mesa. Y llego el único momento en que de verdad hice caso a lo que la maestra decía.  
-Sophie Hibari- Exclamo la maestra, mi hermana salio caminando de la manera mas exagerada posible, mientras yo deseaba que se cayera delante de todo el colegio, y llego a una silla donde la maestra le iba a colocar el sombrero seleccionador, se lo coloco y el sombrero dijo algo inaudible y grito –RAVENCLAW-  
_"¡¿Qué?! Ella no puede estar en ravenclaw, ¡Es demasiado cruel para eso! Debió de haber quedado en Slytherin y que se pudriera en las mazmorras… Solo no espero quedar en la misma casa…"  
_Me quede pensando en mi hermana por un tiempo cuando note que ya no quedaba nadie de primero, empecé a entrar en pánico "Ahora que hago?" Hasta que gracias a Dios llego la maestra y me dio un discurso algo confuso sobre lo que iba a hacer ahora.

...

-¿Qué se supone que va a pasar ahora?- pregunte, el director Dumbledore nos dijo que todos los alumnos de 4to nos quedáramos en el comedor mientras todos los demás se largaban, y se notaba perfectamente que nadie tenia idea sobre lo que ese tipo tenia en mente. Lupin simplemente encogió los hombros y volteo, lo que no sabe fue que yo me di cuenta de que era lo que el estaba mirando, una chica, _"Hasta este tan llamado súper-maduro tipo se babea por las chicas" _y si, cuando el volteo guindo los ojos sobre una gryffindor al otro lado de la mesa sentada con Evans, esa chica tenia el cabello morado.  
_"POR DIOS, que puntería, para babear por la tipa mas dispareja con el que encuentre, tiene Remus"_-Sabes quien es?- le pregunte a Lupin quien pareció un poco exaltado cuando le pregunte pero simplemente se sonrojo(¿que tiene este tipo? ) y negó con la cabeza, todos los estudiantes conversaban hasta que el director se levanto.  
Dumbledore empezó a hablar y todos se callaron por arte de magia, literalmente.  
-Disculpen las molestias mis estudiantes, pero es que este noche les quiero presentar a su nueva compañera de clases, Maiwen Hibari.- _"Ella es la de la tienda, y la del tren, creo que me persigue…¬¬"  
_Cuando la chica entro en el comedor algunos estudiantes aplaudieron, como la del cabello morado y Evans, quienes parecían que iban a caerse de la silla, pero la mayoría simplemente la miraba raro _"Bueno, ella ya debe estar acostumbrada después de sus caídas en momentos muy oportunos…por todas partes"  
_………………………………………………...

_"OOOOK…izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, vas bien ¡NO TROPIECES!"_ ….me gritaba a mi misma, ya tenia fama por mi torpeza, pero no podía caerme en un momento como este. La maestra me dijo que cuando el director dijera mi nombre caminara hasta la silla donde me pondrían el sombrero seleccionador, pero que no me sentara aun.  
-Ella será su nueva compañera de clases, ella viene de la escuela Beuxbatons de Magia y Hechicería, y este año se unirá a nosotros como estudiante de 4to año, grátenla bien, que ahora es parte de nuestra familia. Ahora procederemos a ver a que casa pertenecerá.  
_"Muy bien, hasta ahora no he arruinado nada"_ me senté en la silla y una de las maestras tomo el sombrero y me lo puso en la cabeza, lo único que podía ver era el millón de estudiantes mirándome directamente, así que voltee la mirada disimuladamente hacia el suelo…  
Mmmmm- dijo el sombrero seleccionador- Puedo ver que tu posees todo lo necesario para todas las casas pero solo tienes lo perfecto para una, eres audaz como un Slytherin, y tienes la bondad y torpeza de Hufflepuff, tienes inteligencia , mucha creatividad y la testarudez de Ravenclaw…-

- Noo ! por favor Ravenclaw noo! Por lo que mas quiera!-" _un momento, lo dije en voz alta , que vergüenza". _En ese momento , todos se me quedaron mirando con una cara , me daban miedo y algunos hasta rieron .Ah ! algún día me reiré de ellos . Bueno basta de amenazas que yo se que no va a pasar .

-Como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras- prosiguió el sombrero .

"_OH vamos , mentira que va a seguir con este discursito , como me aburre "_

-Pero tu valentía y tu coraje te hacen la alumna perfecta de Gryffindor. Eres capaz de todo por defender en lo que crees y nunca te das por vencido. Tu casa será ¡GRYFFINDOR !.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Pero que le pasa a esa tía – dije

-esta chalada!- dijo james . "_estoy perfectamente deacuerdo con el "_

- en absoluto , desde luego , vino a caer a Gryffindor , no puede ser peor –exclamamos James y yo al unísono .

- Ni siquiera la conocéis , y ya la estáis juzgando , anda , vayamos a las habitaciones , y tú

Peter , puedes ser un poco más discreto ! – dijo Lupin . " _No me importa si Lupin tiene razón .. Esta chalada y punto"_

_Chalada loca, demente (pero no tanto) es como decir loca pero se oye mas bonito._

_**Continuara…**_

Y hasta aquí el tercer capitulo, dejen reviews..

Este capitulo se lo dedicamos a Tania. :D

Tania eres una loca, por eso te queremos!! :D


	4. Eres Subaru

¡Ahh! ¡Termino! ¡Listo! Ya se a que casa pertenesco, ya hice el ridiculo que tenia planeado hacer el dia de hoy, asi que solo queda dormir, muy bien, sobrvivi.

Despues de que ya el Director nos dejo ir, Lily y Tonks me arrastraron, literalmente, por todo el camino a la sala comun de Gryffindor, pasamos por unas enormes escaleras que podian moverse para llevar a los estudiantes a diferentes areas del colegio, me daba miedo tropezarme y caer de una de ellas, cosa que no me sorprenderia, me vivo callendo todo el tiempo asi que ¿por que no caerse de unas escaleras movedizas?

-¡Ya llegamos a la entrada!- Grito Lily enfrente… ¿de un cuadro de una señora cantando?

-¿Estan seguras?- pregunte mientras me alejaba un poco de la sonriente Lily, si estaba tan demente como parecia mejor tomaba precaucion

-Si, esta a traves de ese cuadro, ¡Hola Señora Gorda!- Dijo Tonks

-Que bueno verlas de nuevo, espero que no hagan tanto desastre como el año pasado. ¿Contraseña?- Dijo mirando a Tonks con precaucion.

-Snicket- Dijo Lily mientras yo me hacia una nota mental de la contraseña y otra sobre buscarme otros amigos que sepan de primeros auxilios por cualquier ocurrencia que mis nuevas amigas puedan tener.

-Muy bien, pueden entrar- Dijo el cuadro y abrio una puerta a la sala comun de Gryffindor, era ..mmm… ¿Cómo describirlo en una pocas palabras? ¿Rojo? ¿Lleno de gente? ¿Acogedor? Si eso, acogedor, era un cuarto lleno de muebles, sofas, una hermosa chimenea, al fondo dos escaleras, uno para chicas y otro para chicos según Tonks, la sala comun estaba llena de gente, y los vi.

Dios. mio.

¡¿Qué otra persona ademas de yo es tan bruta como para no ver a los otros estudiantes sentados en la exacta misma mesa en la que estaba sentada?! ¡A veces soy taaan brillante! Bueno, no me deberia exaltar tanto, pero estresa, no creo poder aguantar verlos todos los dias, bueno, al menos no a uno de ellos. Al fondo de la sala estaban sentados Lupin, Peter, Sirius, y James. Va a ser un año interesante con esos en mi mismo año y casa.

-Maiwen,- Lily me dijo aunque todavia estaba concentrada en mis pesamientos.

-¡Tierra a Maiwen! vamos a la habitacion- dijo Tonks.

-Que miras- me pregunto Lily y volteo su cabeza a donde estaban sentados el grupo de muchachos y dio un inmenso suspiro -Veo que ya notaste al fastidio hecho persona ¡apurate, vamonos antes de que el me vea, te explico arriba!- dijo y me jalo y me arrastro, practicamente volamos, a la habitacion, Lily tendria que explicar todo detalladamente, necesito estar informada, ademas de la necesidad de saber la causa por la que me arrastro, obviamente.

Llegamos a la habitacion, donde Tonks estaba tirada en la cama y yo hice lo mismo.

-¿Te vio?- dijo Tonks

-No pero estuvo cerca, pero se que o me voy a poder esconder por mucho- Dijo Lily tirandose en su propia cama.

-¡Podrian decirme que es lo que pasa!- dije, me habia empezado a estresar.

-Bueno, sabes el grupo de chicos que viste en la Sala Comun- Dijo mientras yo asentia con la cabeza -Bueno, uno de ellos, James, --

-¡¡Se babea por Lily!!- Grito Tonks mientras aplaudia.

-¡Nooooo!- dije yo, era dificil de creer.

-Siii- Me contesto una sonriente Tonks.

-No-

-Si-

-¿Si?-

-Mucho-

-Oh-

-Exacto-

-¿Terminaron?- Dijo una Lily tirandose a su cama con una cara aburrida.

-Si- Dijo Tonks.

-No ¡No hemos terminado! ¡Me tienen que contar la historia completa!- Dije yo repentinamente levantandome de la cama.

-¡No!- Me grito Lily.

-¡Si!- Le conteste.

-¡No!-

-¡Si!-

-¡Callense!- … Nos grito otra compañera de cuarto…asusto.

Pero posupuesto que en vez de callarnos nos reimos histericamente, pero despues de un rato ya Tonks y Lily se fueron a dormir, yo no podia. "_Mejor bajo a la Sala Comun, no quiero estar tirada aquí sin dormir toda la noche"_

Y asi me dispuse a bajar las escaleras, con cuidado de no tropezar y/o despertar a las demas.

Estaba sentado en el sofa de la Sala Comun, estaba vacia, todos se habian ido a dormir ya, excepto yo que no podia dormirme en mi cuarto con los ronquidos de James y decidi venirme. Estar en la Sala Comun a estas horas es muy relajante, solo estas tu, la chimenea, y el comodo sofa.

Estaba leyendo un libro sin ni siquiera hacerle caso a la lectura, no podria haber estado mas aburrido, pero no tengo nada que hacer, los otros estan dormidos y no se despertaran hasta mañana 5 minutos antes de la primera clase.

"_Mmm, talvez no me vaya a aburrir tanto, ahí viene Maiwen; no me ha visto. ¿La saludo? No, si, no, si, ah que importa simplemente leere mi libro, que me salude ella."_

-¿Qué lees?- me dijo mientras se sentaba al otro lado del sofa.

-No tengo idea- dije y ella se rio.

-Entonces, hablemos- Agarro el libro y lo tiro al otro lado de la habitacion, si, lo tiro, y despues se termino de comer un chocolate que tenia en la mano.

-¿De que quieres hablar?-

-Empezemos con una presentacion formal, soy Maiwen Hibari, llamame Mai- y estrecho la mano para que se la tomara.

-Soy Remus John Lupin, llamame… como tu quieras- dije, de verdad nunca me han dado un sobrenombre…

-¿De donde vienes?- Le pregunte, tenia un acento raro.

-De Francia- Dijo con un sonrisa que le cubria media cara.

-¿Del colegio Beuxbatons?- dije, habia leido sobre un libro sobre colegios de magia.

-El mismo-

-Oh-

-Si-

-¿Quieres chocolate?- dije sacandome una cajita de chocolate del bolsillo del pantalon.

-¡Si!¡Mas chocolate!- Me lo arranco de la mano y se lo comio de dos mordiscos. -Gracias- dijo chupandose de los dedos.

-De nada, pero la proxima vez podrias tratar de morderlo antes de tragartelo ¿no?- Dije y ella me saco la lengua que todavia es taba llena de chocolate sin morder, lo cual solo consiguio que me diera un ataque de risa. "_Su madurez me impresiona, pero jamas sera peor que James."_

-¿Con quien te la has pasado hasta ahora?- dije despues de haberme calmado.

-Con dos chicas , hasta ahora ambas estan locas pero son geniales-

Me rei -Supongo que tu ya sabes con quien me la paso-

Asintio con la cabeza y dijo -Seria muy dificil olvidarlo-

-Lo supuse-

-¿Cuál es tu primera clase mañana?-

-Transformaciones-

-Aw, a mi me toca Encantamientos-

-Tienes suerte, no te toca con mis amigos, al final del dia todos tenemos por lo menos dos castigos- Dije volteando los ojos, a veces cansa lo mucho que nos castigan.

Maiwen se rio -¿Juegas Quidditch?-

-No, mas bien apesto, apenos puedo volar por 5 minutos sin caerme- Dije mientras recordaba una especifica clase en primero cuando me tuvieron que llevar a la Enfermeria, me habia golpeado una bludger, dolio. -¿Y tu juegas?-

-Yo amo el Quidditch, es lo maximo, nada importa cuando vuelo, el aire es mi elemento, y sin ser modesta, soy la mejor- Lo dijo mientras levantaba ambos brasos y hacia algo parecido a una porra, no pude evitar reirme.

-¿Qué?-

-Te vez rara dibujando en el aire- E hice el mismo movimiento raro, ahora ella se reia de mi. -¿Vez?-

-Tratare de no hacerlo en publico-

Y ambos nos reimos, Maiwen me cae bien, podriamos ser buenos amigos.

-Tengo sueño y quiero ser capaz de despertarme mañana, renuncio ¡Adios Lupin!- Me grito en la oreja las ultimas dos palabras, y me dolio.

-Esta bien, tratare de recuperar la audicion, nos vemos luego- Ella se rio y se fue, no antes de tropezarse con el primer escalon de la cabeza, me rei de ella, ma hizo una mueca de fastidio y se fue, mejor yo tambien me voy a dormir.

--SiNonoSdEjAn10rEviEwSNoAcTuAlIzAmOsMaScApItUloSDaAaHMuJaAjAjAJaJaJAjAjAjAjAjA--

PUBLICIDAD:

SoulEater! - Leanlo, comanlo, traguenlo! Es genial, leanlo- ES UNA ORDEN!

KuFuFuFu : D

DESAHOGOS DE FANGIRLS:

HARRY ES UN ESTUPIDOOOOO


End file.
